The Forgotten Day
by ShibuyaMai
Summary: Wolf receives a letter from an old time friend. Will this forgotten day make Yuri realize his feelings?


**Title:** The Forgotten (?) Day

**Author:** ShibuyaMai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. Period

**Claimer:** Though I own this story line and the characters Johnny and Markin.

**Summary:** A day that is special to Wolfram but he forgot about it? Will some people remember it too?

A/N: Not a grammar master. Just want to write

Wolfram wakes up in his own room. He had a fight with his wimp king again, He got up on the bed but halfway he suddenly froze. . .

"Uh… Why do I have a feeling that I forgot something that is important but not so important?"

Wolfram shrugged this thought out of him. He continued to dress himself. After he's been all set, he went to have his breakfast.

Meanwhile, in our unconscious king. Yuri woke up without the warm source in his bed. He thought

'Maybe I was guilty, I need to talk to him, maybe later.' And with that he dressed up and went to his breakfast.

In the breakfast table, everybody looks the same. Wolfram's ranting session, Yuri's 'no-no', Gwendal's vein, Conrad's everyday smile, Murata's smirks, Gunter's sweet (irritating) words. The last nights problem was forgotten. While this 'everyday session (A/N: As I call it), a black crow came with a letter on it's left leg. The crow flew to Wolfram's arm.

"Who did the letter came from?" The curious Yuri asked

"Would you mind letting me finish reading the letter?... It's from Johnny!" Wolfram said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Who's Johnny?"

"The leader of the group and my manager"

"Manager, leader of the group?...Huh?" Yuri just realized that Wolfram already left the room. The letter was still there and he read it out loud

"_Wolfram, it's me….(as if you don't know whose hand writing is this). Anyways I need you here."_

Wolfram burst on the door and everybody was stunned except Murata. Everybody has their own comments.

"Wolf, what are you wearing?" Yuri

"Uh….." Conrad

"Nngh…." Another Groan Another Vein (A/N: Just made that out!)

"Lord von Bielefeld, what are, why are…nngh" Gunter

"Aahh… Lord von Bielefeld, nice clothes and may I say that you have a nice pair of legs" Murata

"Thanks but you are still a pervert" In all the question asked, Wolfram answered Murata's. "Anyways, if you wanna come your choice, if you don't stop what you're doing right now then I'll leave you there". He turned and everybody on that table also stood up and followed Wolfram.

They traveled through the woods. After hours and hours of horseback riding, they came to their destination. It was a big village with the big mansion in the further back. The people there greeted Wolfram very happily. (A/N: Too Lazy To ExplainO.o)

Johnny appeared and quickly snatched Yuri and the other away leaving a dumbstruck Wolfram. Melrick greeted him and said to Wolfram not to worry. Wolfram lets out a sigh and followed Melrick in the mansion.

While the other two is in the village wondering. Yuri and the others talked to Johnny and remembered that it's Wolfram's birthday today

"You forgot about it don't you?". Everybody nodded. Well, no surprised there. Anyway let's organize this party but you owe us big time in this".

Nobody questioned anymore so they started to work. It was late afternoon when Wolfram and Melrick came back. They headed to the garden and greeted by Johnny, Yuri, and the other people involved.

"What I totally forgot about this but thanks guys, really, I owe you all one big time." and when his eyes started to well up. Johnny and the others came to him to comfort him. And the? Of Course! The party started!.

Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Murata, and Yuri met Wolfram's co-team. They discovered that Wolfram's passion in dancing, and acting. They also heard that Wolfram's acting is the best in heavy dramas. Finally time to go home. Everybody shared they're goodbyes and thank you's from Wolfram. Nobody said about wishes since they know that Wolfram doesn't believe in any of those. And with that, they finally got home and decided not to disturb the other residents so they have gone to their own rooms.

In the royal chamber, Yuri was really thinking about Wolfram. His train of thought was interrupted by Wolfram.

"Yuri, you really didn't remembered my birthday, did you"

"Wolfram…. yes we didn't, but I didn't know about it and Johnny told us about it and… I. . I'm really sorry Wolf. I should've asked you.."

"It's okay anyways, I also forgot about it so we're equal."

"No we're not. . . . Wolf answer me are you depressed because of me?, answer it honestly"

"Yuri . . . . . yes I am,"

"Wolf why? I want to know"

"Yuri I'm depressed because you never even tried to love me, or even like me. Sometimes I wonder that am I really that spoiled brat prince that nobody liked me"

As Wolfram said this, tears started to fall from his eyes. Wolfram was about to continue when Yuri suddenly hugged him that made Wolfram comfortable.

"Wolf, I'm sorry, I haven't had the chance to say this but, I love you. I started to love you long time ago. I'm just scared of your response"

"Yuri, is that really true?". Yuri nodded and they hugged that night. Yuri pulled Wolfram into a kiss, a kiss full of love that was hold back for so long.

_Four years later…_

Yuri and Wolfram got married in the demon world. Yuri was wearing a black tuxedo while Wolfram was wearing a long white wedding gown with shoulder off style. Yuri's mother (Jennifer-san) and Wolfram's mother (Lady Celile) pushed Wolfram into wearing gown. They also planned to have a wedding ceremony in Earth for Yuri's friends' sake. Yuri discovered that Wolfram was pregnant and bore a twin, a boy and a girl. And with that they lived happily together with their children and each other's love.

A/N: haaaaaaaa….!. Oh…Oh …Oh My Gosh do you think it's good?.

Please watch out for my new KKM FanFic I don't still know what it's title would be. If you have any comments, suggestions, violent reactions, flames, or any thing that you can think of, even harsh words Please Read and Review!


End file.
